


A Learning Experience

by keelywolfe



Series: Spicyhoney Standalones [25]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Bad Sex, Brief Scene of Stretch with Another Partner, Embarrassment, Fuckbuddies, It gets better!, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus/Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27304108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keelywolfe/pseuds/keelywolfe
Summary: Yeah, sure, Edge wasn't that experienced with sex, but once upon a time he hadn't known how to make a soufflé either. All he needed was a little practice.
Relationships: Papcest, Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale), Spicyhoney, Underfell Papyrus/Underswap Papyrus
Series: Spicyhoney Standalones [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925041
Comments: 9
Kudos: 79





	A Learning Experience

* * *

"look, it's okay if you don't like it. you know that, right?" 

“I am aware, thank you.” The words were stiffly said and a quick glance confirmed that Edge was standing behind him instead of sitting at the kitchen table, spine ramrod straight like he’d taken this moment to shove the broomstick back up his ass as fortification. Not that Stretch blamed him, nah, his latest fuck buddy had his pride and his prejudice had just taken one hell of a blow.

So, Stretch turned back to the countertop to give him a minute. Busied his hands making tea, pouring the steaming liquid into the delicate cups before doctoring them up. A good dollop of honey for his own, thick and sweet, and it’d surprised him to learn Edge took his with plenty of sugar and milk, like a child playing grown up, but there was nothing childish about their conversation. Blue would probably be horrified that Stretch was using his good tea set as a backdrop for this little chat, but eh, may as well be civilized about it. "seriously, it’s fine. not everyone likes giving head.”

Truer words might never have been spoken and having to clean the carpet after someone jerked back to gag on it wasn’t exactly a huge turn-on, sure, but it wasn’t nearly as bad as Edge seemed to think. Like Stretch’s carpet hadn’t had worse on it and as recently as that morning before he’d cleaned his room in anticipation of some action tonight. It was only a little used magic, so what. Shit happened, or vomit in this case, it was fine, they could stick to the pussy side of things for now and revisit the idea of cock later, maybe. Stretch was kinda hoping someday they’d laugh about all this. That was, if he could persuade Edge not to swear off sex entirely; right now, his body language was locked up tight like one giant chastity belt. 

Stretch pushed the second, murky cup over in offering before picking up his own and taking a sip. “i know you haven't done much of this before, but this is supposed to be fun, edgelord. i don't expect you to do things that make you uncomfortab—ohhh.”

The sudden touch of a mouth against the back of Stretch's neck sent that thought process back to the starting line. Guess Edge decided to unlock that chastity belt early and Stretch let his head drop down until his chin touched his chest, allowing Edge access to the delicate bones of his cervical vertebrae. His mouth was wet, still a little cool from thoroughly rinsing it out after the blowjob debacle. He drew his tongue down Stretch's neck, the line of his spine. Let his teeth part and the tip of his tongue was a slick touch, leaving behind a trail of spit behind to prickle and cool.

Fast learner and yeah, okay, it was true that Edge had very little experience to draw on. He’d grudgingly admitted to being a virgin before Stretch wrangled him into the sheets, yeehaw, but then, once upon a time he'd never made a soufflé before, either, and he’d managed to become something of a wonder at that. Edge could learn, sure. Having fun was what was important, everything else was just window-dressing.

Stretch set his cup back down, clattering against the saucer as he grabbed the edge of the counter to brace himself. It was probably rude to be making out in the shared areas of the house, Blue would definitely have a few loud words to share about it, but it was kinda hard to care when he was bent over the edge of a kitchen counter with Edge's hips pressed right against the seat of his pants. Tight enough against him that Stretch could feel the firm length of his cock through the thin cloth, riding against his sacrum.

Making out in the kitchen as a sin, heh, that one didn’t even crawl halfway up his back. Stretch had had plenty more audacious sex than this, secretive little adventures in cloak rooms and dark alleys. Once, he'd been in the shadowy back corner at the NTT resort with a girl whose name he'd barely known then and didn't recall at all now, the two of them drunk enough that making out had devolved into hands in clothes, buttons and buckles undone as they panted together. 

She'd tasted like sour lemons and smelled like an ashtray, had pert little breasts with coffee-colored nipples that had bounced lightly when she tugged his pants down until she could get his cock into her mouth. Stretch had sprawled back into the chair and set one hand between the points of her ears, pushed between those lipstick-smeared lips and the no one had said a word to stop them. Not even the guy at the next table who was watching them.

He'd been about the same age as Stretch, and their eyes had met and held while down below she bobbed her head between his legs. Until Stretch had to close his eyes and push up into that sweet little mouth, coming in a burst of drunken pleasure. 

The guy hadn't said anything and later when Stretch offered him a couple G to pay for his drink, he'd taken Stretch's money with long, dark fingers. One of them had trailed against the back of Stretch's hand and it was only with sobriety that Stretch understood the hint in it. He wouldn't have taken the guy up on it, not then. Might have been able to let him down a little gentler than simply turning away and following the staggering sway of female hips to the elevator up to his room. 

That cheap encounter was nothing like this. For one, Edge smelled a great deal better than that dark corner had; his hand on Stretch's chin smelled like churros and honey, a lingering trace of the single one that he'd stolen from Stretch's plate an hour ago Muffet’s tainting his glove. He’d eaten it despite his distaste just to be a shit, teeth sheering through the delicate pastry and his smirk sharper yet. Beneath that on the inside of his wrist was clean, nothing but the faint spice of the soap Edge used. Plain, simple smells but being with Edge on any given day was an adventure. Stretch could stand a little bit of ordinary in his sex if Edge was part of the package deal.

Not that this was anything so bland. Edge's fingers were as clever as his mind, one hand splayed across Stretch's face, tipping his head back into the wet glide of his tongue against the curve Stretch's skull. The other was low on Stretch's pelvis, pressing insistently until Stretch obeyed the pressure and tipped his hips back, settling Edge more firmly against his ass. No point in getting indignant about it now, was there, and Stretch was willing enough. 

The heel of Edge's hand against his cock through his trousers was a startling bit of loveliness and Stretch moaned even as Edge pressed a finger into his mouth, stroking softly against Stretch's tongue. He bit down gently, licked at the worn leather of his glove and the pressure on his cock lightened, ignoring the desperate lurch of Stretch's hips towards it. Until two fingers returned, the very tips of Edge's thumb and forefinger found the head of his cock through his trousers unerringly, dragging down, and Stretch had to steady himself against the counter as his knees attempted to buckle. 

He almost bit down hard when Edge let him go completely, his teeth scraping over Edge's knuckle as he drew his finger free. Instead, Stretch found himself turned around, the tea set shoved precariously aside with a rattling clatter. 

"hey, don't—" Stretch nearly shouted as Edge suddenly lifted him, setting him to sit on the edge of the counter and humiliation threatened, his cheekbones heating. He wasn’t that scrawny, thank you, and didn’t appreciate getting tossed around. Only it was difficult to protest when Edge slithered down and wrapped both arms around Stretch's waist, burying his face into his lap. 

Stretch settled for cupping the sides of Edge’s skull in both hands, his fingers curling beneath his jawbone to hang on. Edge didn't protest his grip, only set his teeth lightly against Stretch's dick, the sharp pressure dulled through his trousers into something glorious. 

"oh, fuck," Stretch hissed out between gritted teeth, spreading his legs wider to give Edge more room. He took every offered inch of space, crowding against Stretch, fabric turning dark beneath his mouth as he suckled and bit. Offering a promise that Stretch wanted so desperately for him to keep.

His fingers didn't seem nearly so clever now, stumbling over the fly of Stretch's pants like a common person, not the Captain of the Snowdin guard. Working the button loose, drawing down the zip until Stretch could breathe again. He felt Edge smile against bared pubis, his breath damp as he murmured, "Seems like you forgot your shorts this time."

Stretch sucked on his teeth, fancied he could still taste Edge's fingers, bitter leather and honey, "more like hopeful i wouldn't need them."

A hum of approval tickled against him, making Stretch fight a squirm. The urge vaporized as Edge's mouth slid lower, his chin bumping Stretch's cock awkwardly. A hand circled the base quickly, steadying, and Stretch sighed his approval. Oh, that was lovely, long, slim fingers wrapped around him, stroking with marked uncertainty. The first touch of mouth had Stretch inhaling sharply, resisting the urge to push up into the promise it invited. That’d been what got them into trouble last time and he was determined to let Edge take this at his own pace.

Stretch stared down at Edge’s hand around him, red leather against the bright orange length of his cock; at his mouth, the obvious marks on his tongue where he’d been biting it. He touched Edge’s tongue with his smallest finger, exhaled slowly when Edge licked it. Edge didn’t stop there, leaning past Stretch’s finger to his own and fuck, licking between those long fingers, his tongue slippery against Stretch’s cock. His mouth hot as he drew path up to the tip and opened, tipped his head back just enough to let Stretch press inside. 

Watched himself slide between those jagged teeth, the faint flutter of Edge's sockets as they slipped closed, cheekbones puffing out as he inhaled frantically, trying to keep up with Stretch. He had to watch, couldn't help it, pretty, yes, fuck, Edge was staggeringly lovely, but also, he couldn't trust Edge to tell him if it was too much. Stubborn bastard wouldn't protest if his jaw were about to unhinge. 

He’d taken half the length before his breathing took on a panicked note and Stretch tightened his grip on Edge’s skull, forcing him to stop. “there, that’s good,” he sighed. “that’s good, fuck, your mouth is hot. fuck…can…can you suck? just a little, just…just…ah, edge…”

He could, he did, hesitant suction slowly gaining confidence. Garbled words flowed out of Stretch, tangled begging and encouragement. Edge’s hand at the base of his cock went sweet-tight when Stretch pushed up, one tiny rock of his hips and the slick pressure around him increased, rising force as Edge sucked him with growing determination. 

“that’s it, pretty boy,” Stretch groaned, rubbing a thumb down his scarred cheekbone. “you suck cock better than you think.”

From beneath his hand Edge’s sockets flared open before they narrowed disagreeably, glaring up at Stretch. He offered a sly smile back, tightened his grip in Edge’s skull and for good measure, wrapped one leg around his shoulders, holding him in tight.

“what’s the matter, they call you that in all that guard training you went to?” Stretch taunted. “they sure didn’t do anything with it, left that gorgeous mouth all for me, didn’t they, pretty boy, pretty, pretty…ouch, you shit!”

Edge had damnably sharp teeth, Stretch decided irritably, although his tongue was perfectly clever, soothing over the bite. Some tightness in him seemed to ease along with it, draining out, letting his mouth open wider and his cheekbones hollowed as he sucked hard, working him with systematic precision. 

“yeah, that’s it,” Stretch sighed, tipping his head back against the cupboards. He managed to loosen his other hand from Edge’s jaw, petting his skull distractedly as Edge moaned against him, the vibration shivering through him. “that’s it…god damn it, your mouth…fuck…ah…do that…ah…!”

Obligingly, Edge swallowed against him again, taking him deeper yet, the sleek curl of his tongue over the head made Stretch thrash with a helpless gasp, his heels clattering loudly against the cabinets as he struggled against shoving up into the tight clasp of that pretty, tight mouth. “fuck! where did you…”

And promptly regretted asking when Edge pulled off, looking up at him with a sulky, wet mouth and heavy eyes. “The dating manual is remarkably informative in this area. Do you like—“

“yes!” Stretch snarled, chest heaving as he struggled to catch his breath. The cold air was prickling against his wet cock uncomfortably. “yes, it was perfect and you’re a fucking bastard, you shit!”

“Language,” Edge murmured, dipping his head again, the touch of his mouth moving lovingly over him, taking him in abruptly deep as Stretch choked off words, thought falling to the wayside as Edge swallowed him down. Pulled back enough to lap at the tip with that clever little tongue and then back down. It was like he’d abandoned any pretense of hesitancy and where this eager, sensual creature had come from, Stretch didn’t know. All he knew was that he also didn’t care. Not so long as Edge was licking and swallowing him down, his mouth all silky heat and pressure. 

Talking, right, talking was not a bad thing, not when the heat in his balls was rising, hot pleasure spiking up his spine and Stretch tapped feebly on Edge’s skull, “edge…uh…i’m close…” Hot, sweet suction was the only response, Edge’s mouth bruisingly perfect and Stretch’s voice broke, knees jerking in tight against Edge’s shoulders. “no…i mean…” Stretch moaned, trying to remember how to talk, how to remember anything but the flex and curl of Edge’s tongue against him. He forced words out desperately, “i mean…i’m going to come, right now, right…right…fuck, edge!” 

Hot ecstasy flooded through him and Stretch gave in, fingers clenching into fists against Edge’s head even as he tried desperately not to hold him down, giving him a chance to back out. He felt Edge startle, his mouth going slack as Stretch jerked and cursed and came, slick bursts against his suddenly still tongue. Until Stretch could only slump back on the countertop, his clothes clinging sweatily to him and his breaths coming in harsh sobs. Dimly, he felt Edge pull back, his cock slipping from that soft, swollen mouth but not before Edge swallowed hesitantly around him, flexing against too sensitive flesh. 

“oh, fuck me,” Stretch groaned. He was wrecked, the backs of his thighs aching where they pressed against the counter, little tremors still running through him. Sprawled out with Edge still between his legs and Stretch forced his sockets open enough to peer blearily down at him. 

His gaze caught on that mouth first, on his tongue, a little puffy and reddened, and Stretch might have lingered there if Edge hadn’t swallowed again like he was still considering the taste, the bob at his throat a neat distraction. Instead, Stretch looked up a little higher and met crimson eye lights with his own. Edge was blinking too much, his sockets too wide and it made him look almost disturbingly young. He ruined it just as quickly, his tongue running lightly over his teeth in search of any stray drops; must've found the taste to his liking. Edge murmured roughly, “As agreeable as I am to fucking you, you look like you might need a moment.”

Stretch tipped his head back and laughed, honestly past caring at the shrill edge to it as he shook his head wearily. “maybe three or four moments. fucking hell…”

Edge slipped to his feet with a grace that Stretch didn’t have time to envy, his hands cool against Stretch’s face, forcing him to stillness. Holding him as Edge pressed their mouths together, sliding his tongue between Stretch’s teeth to share a kiss tainted with the sweet bitterness of his own magic. Of course sex with Edge would be like this, Stretch thought wryly, curling his arms around broad shoulders and hauling himself up a little straighter, enough to let their mouths meet a little easier. Of course it would.

Gentle slick kisses turned into something fiercer, their mouths meeting with harsh force and Edge was crowding between his legs again, his belt buckle pushing uncomfortably against Stretch’s crotch. Before he could complain, Edge pulled away breathlessly, diving in to bite at Stretch’s jawline fiercely before he whispered sharply against it, “I’d like to see how pretty you are on your knees.”

Stretch made a sound in his throat, a tiny noise of protest; he was hardly what anyone would call pretty in any context. Cute, he got sometimes, slutty, sure but—

Sharp teeth nibbling beneath his chin silenced his thoughts, biting a path gently down his throat.

Yeah, okay, his turn to be on his knees, he could do that. Edge would probably last all of ten seconds, but that was okay, too. 

He’d learn. 

-finis


End file.
